Phantom and the Explode
by Kyuubi16
Summary: There was one last War Potential. A mysterious spirit in the world of living and one Bambietta was chosen to tail him and get information on him. That means only one thing. Trouble. Story commissioned to me on Deviantart. I accept commissions just find me on deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

Phantom and the Explode

0

Naruto x Bambietta

0

Story Start

0

A young man silently hummed to himself as he walked down the lit streets of Karkura town. His black blazer ruffled slightly in the wind as he turned down an alleyway. The alleyway smell of bum piss and burned papers stung his nose. Using the palm of his hand he gingerly rubbed the bridge of the nose as the sound of his steps echoed down the alleyway.

Emerging from the other side he continued his journey to a more empty and urban section of the town. As he continued his journey he slowly began to speed up. Seconds passed when the faint sound of two steps soon became four. He came to a stop as well as the echoing steps. "How much longer are you going to follow me?"

"Oh, you're quite astute Uzumaki Naruto, for a being that is mostly self-taught you seem to be above the level of trash. Please entertain me for tonight."

Naruto could feel his heartbeat speed up as his adrenaline began to kick into overdrive. This individual to have kept up with him was one thing and the fact that this person knew who he was definitely sent flags off in his mind. His fears were furthered compounded by a level of Spiritual Pressure that was at least Vasteo Lord level.

Naruto turned to identify his stalker. For how arrogant the voice was he did not expect a slender young girl with long, straight hair. She was wearing a white uniform, with a hooded-cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, knee-high boots, a miniskirt, and black stockings. She also wore a heart-shaped belt buckle and a white cap, which featured a black peak and an insignia emblazoned on its front.

The dimmed light of the street lamps created an eerie shadow over the woman's face, giving her an expression of pure malevolence. That sadistic smirk of hers didn't help either. "Come at me with everything you got. You'll need it to live." With that she raised her and summoned a fork short broadsword reminiscent of a dao.

'Move'

By mere fractions of a second he moved as a cut appeared on his cheek from her blade. This woman wasn't only strong but also fast. Without so much of a thought the woman attacked again, to which Naruto tried to limit her means to attack by grabbing her wrist only to receive a kick to his face for his troubles.

"Don't tell me you're nothing but all energy and no technique. I hate those types the most."

He ignored her taunts and readied himself as she attacked him again. As deadly as this woman was, she was brash and untrained and that meant exploiting her fighting style wouldn't be that difficult. She went with another predictable strike only for him to maneuver around her. With that he gathered energy in his hand and landed a blow to the back of her head that would have caved in the head of a normal person causing her to nearly fall over.

"So you got some moves huh. Let's see you survive this!" she cried out as Naruto's shirt sleeve began to glow. Before he could contemplate what was happening his sleeve exploded sending him hurtling to the ground. He let out a garbled cry and clutched his shoulder in name. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Basterbine Bambietta. Also known as the…" she was cut off guard when her opponent appeared in front of her with what looked like a blade and white, half and half chokuto. Before she knew it she was sent flying through a window of a shop by pure Reishi.

"Sorry. Maybe a few decades ago I would have heard out your explanations but when you've been dead as long as I have you pick up a few things." As soon as he finished his statement the front end of the store exploded. A growling and slightly dirty Bambietta made her way out of the wreckage. "I'm going to blast you to pieces."

Thanks to all of the years of fighting Naruto was just able to remove his blazer in time before it exploded, taking out an entire section of the street. He mentally swore, hoping that this fight would be over long before any civilians would arrive. This amount of damage and noise had no doubt only drawn in attention.

The roles once more switched as Naruto found himself on the defensive of little Reisei blasts. Bringing up his own blade to block he stopped Bambietta's attack and immediately brought extending his leg in an attempt to cripple her only met air as the woman acrobatically flipped over with ease. "You'll need better tricks then that." She quickly fired off a Reisei bomb, tattering most of Naruto's shirt and causing scarring as she sent him flying into car. The result was the car alarm going off making an annoying high pitch blaring noise. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you're going limp already?" she taunted with a mock expression of disappointment as she closed the gap between them. She slowly used her weapon to slice at the tattered shirt the blond was wearing. She was so amused by what she was about to say next she was able to react in time when he head butted her of all things.

"Bastard!" Bambietta cried out. "You want to play rough? Fine we play rough." She said as an ensuing all out brawl began. Their battle continued on, drawing away from the city as they left tour up roads, crushed cars, and many broken windows in their wake. Between the two of them there was probably enough blood on the street to perform a blood transfusion for a whole family.

As their battle began winding down they found themselves in the forest area by the town's cemetery. Naruto couldn't remember the last time he felt this sore. Bambietta was as relentless as they came. And just when he thought that last blast to the head had put her down to the ground he soon found himself on his back.

His crazed stalker was currently straddling his waist with her weapon pointed to her neck. Naruto was ready to take advantage of his opponent's momentarily pause when she did something that caught him completely off guard. She kissed him.

After a few seconds Naruto began to kiss back. Naruto was careful to keep his hands on her waist, not letting them drift too far south. There was a struggle in his mind between one part arguing that he was going to get himself killed while the other urged him to partake in this sinful brace. Most men in his position would have completely thrown caution to the wind, but he was making out with a woman who tried to kill him with Reishi bombs after all.

As they kissed, their burning desires heightened. Bambietta had never wanted a man so much before in her life. She could sense the desire pouring off Naruto, yet still he hesitated. But she reassured him by slipping her hands down his chest and slipping them into his back pockets where she could give his ass a nice, firm squeeze.

"Do you want me, Naruto?" Bambietta asked in a deep tone.

"I…I do," said Naruto, short of breath, "But considering you tried to kill me moments ago you can forgive my hesitance."

"Details…" she casually made light of it. "I was never going to kill you really so let's forget about that. You want me and I want you. So let's do it. Let's have sex." Her words echoed in his mind. They beckoned him to give into his passions. So many men would have killed to have a girl like her say that. And with her alluring smile it was clear she meant every word. She went on while she playfully traced patterns on his chest. It was such a complete 180 to what she had shown herself to be before, Naruto was wondering if one of those Reishi bombs gave him a concussion.

Bambietta decided she was not going to give the blond any more time to think about it. She was not the sort of girl who cared about romance or dating or any of that sissy stuff as she called it. Whenever she had the urge to fight she butchered her opponents and if she had an itch to scratch she fucked. It was that simple. Capturing his lips with hers, she reached up to his tattered shirt and ripped it off, grasping at upper body. His muscles were so hard and well-built. The feeling of her soft hands on his chest made Naruto a little more daring. He finally allowed his hands to move southward, grabbing hold of her hips and feeling around her perfectly shaped butt. This got Bambieeta to moan as her hands continued to paw at his upper body.

"What a body…" purred Bambietta with a sexy grin.

Naruto smiled at her kind words and kissed her again. Bambietta relished in the feel of his hard, chiseled muscles. He really knew how to stay in shape. His build was slim, yet so warm to touch. Her lips still wrestling with his, Bambietta thoroughly explored Naruto's exposed flesh. It made her feel very hot. Her clothes suddenly felt very itchy.

Naruto found himself in an utter daze. The sweet taste of her lips and the warm feel of her smooth skin were intoxicating. He noticed she got pretty friendly as she explored his upper body. It was enough to make his pants feel extra tight. The kiss soon broke, leaving them both panting as Naruto went to work leaving fluttering kisses on her neck.

A please groaned escaped Bambietta's lips as Naruto continued to gingerly attack her neck with nips. One thing was certain in Bambietta's mind. She was going to do everything in her power to convince his Majesty that she was going to need to spend a lot more time tailing and observing the target.

00

Chapter End

00

Chapter 1 of another commission made to me. I'll be leaving the country for a week so I had to get this out right quick. Look forward to the chapter 2 lemon on a site that allows lemon on a later date.


	2. Chapter 2

Phantom and the Explode

0

Naruto x Bambietta

0

Story Start

0

A soft, throaty moan escaped her as their lips met, and she leaned up into the kiss more. Noticing he didn't pull away and instead wrapped his arms around her waist, she took the opportunity to run her tongue along his lips, moaning in surprise when he slid his tongue over hers and into her mouth.

His breath making her eyes shudder as his lips came into a brief contact with hers. That was also odd for her. A man making her submissive and weak. Funny that, it was usually the other way around. Lightly, he slid his hand down her back side, caressing her ass as he rested a hand on her right cheek.

"…definitely going to keep you." The woman mused.

Naruto had no idea what she was rambling about, too focused on the sensation of her grinding against him. For such a psycho she was being surprisingly demure.

"What are you waiting for?" She whispered softly, pressing her breasts against his chest firmly. "I want you to fuck me. Show some balls or do I have to do all the work."

Naruto felt a flash of anger as he reacted. Flipping them over, pinning her arms above her head now as he stared down at her. Bambietta could do nothing as he leaned down and nuzzled one of her breasts. Her eye lids flickered as he let go of her hands only to spread her legs wider than they were already spread. Pressing his lower half to hers, his kissed her stomach, coming back up to pin her hands down once more. Bambietta arched her back, looking up into his eyes as she anticipated the pleasure to come. "I want you too. No matter how much of a pain in the ass your attitude is being." He said as he attacked her mouth once more.

Naruto slid his tongue into her mouth, encircling his with hers, caressing their tongues together. Their kiss was hot, passionate, and almost uncontrollable as Naruto sucked on her tongue. Several minutes passed before the two could no longer hold their breath.

His hands began their wandering, sliding down her body. Bambietta had no objections; she could only moan and whither helplessly in pleasure beneath him. His hand came into contact with her breast, and he quickly shot his hand down her stomach, darting back up to the mound of flesh which was soon replaced by his mouth.

The pleasure his sucking was causing was almost unbearable to the Quincy. "Uuuhh still going rather slow."

"Can you do anything other than complain?" he asked, lightly twisting a nipple between his ring and middle finger causing her to hiss slightly.

"Maybe if you stop fucking around." She remarked as she spread her legs wider for him. "I'm not some wimp. Just give it to me." Naruto decided to obliged, at least partially oblige her as he slid his fingers along her slit, then pushing the folds aside as he stroked her clit. "Fuuucker!" Bambietta mewled in pleasure when he slipped two long fingers inside her pumping her slowly. He was building her up, and she knew it.

Naruto spread her thighs more, holding her hips as he kissed her moist area. Bambietta felt chills rack her body as she arched her back, more wetness seeping from her entrance. Naruto grinned, introducing his tongue to her as he began lapping away at her pussy. Bambietta could only arch her back more, fighting the notion to buck her hips and clamp her legs around his head. She would not give this guy the satisfaction at the thought of her bending to his whim. She was going to be the one doing the premier fucking before the night was over.

Stroking her clit with his tongue, Naruto began sucking her pussy. She had already been very wet for him, and his ministrations seemed to send jolts down her spine. She was used to scrubs who only bragged or flailed on top of her like a dead fish. That is if they even got that far.

"Shit blondie…I…" she panted, calling him out by hair color either because she didn't remember or care about his name. Spikes of pleasure sent her into an oragasm as his tongue seemed to struck a bundle of nerves that sent her wild. "Oohh, fuck.." Panting, she clamped her legs around his head as he lapped at her cum. Unclamping her legs, Bambietta spreaded them, bent up more so limply as she tried to catch her breath. Her breasts were heaving up and down down, nipples hard and erect as she unarched her back.

Naruto grinned, kissing his way back up her body as he took her hardened nubs into his mouth. He swirled his tongue over her right nipple, his hand groping and fondling the other; pinching her nipple softly before rubbing the pads of his thumbs over them once more. He turned his attention to her other breast, his other hand repeating the same process on the one he had just been pleasuring.

Pulling back, he looked down at her, gazing at her. Despite her attitude and mouth she was rather beautiful. He was at the end of his limit and had to have her. Positioning himself at her wet, sopping entrance, Naruto looked down into her eyes, intertwining their fingers as he pushed his length into her. Bambietta arched high, legs spreading wider as he sank into her. She gasped at how deep he pierced which soon turned into a high moan as she felt the pleasure over take her body.

She was definitely going to have to convince his majesty to keep Naruto as a pet.

Slowly, Naruto began to thrust into her, pulling out then crashing his hips back into hers once more. As the pleasure ripped through her, Bambietta could only moan and arch her back beneath him, her legs wrapping around his waist. Increasing his pace, Naruto crashed his lips into hers again, moving faster now, pounding into her harder.

Letting go of her hands, Naruto held onto her now as he lifted her off the ground slightly to thrust into her harder, eliciting a loud moan from his would be hunter.

"Aah, Na-Blondie like that." Her arms wrapped themselves tightly around his neck as she tilted her head back. His lips found her bare skin, kissing his way onto her shoulder. She mentally cursing herself for the mental slip. He was just a fuckstick after all, something for her amusement. She was not developing an interest of him at all."

"You feel so good. You're so tight Bambietta." He whispered, grunting and moaning as she whimpered in pleasure. Arching her back, Bambietta screamed his name as she felt her orgasm approaching. Naruto could feel his as well; allowing himself to thrust hard once more, sending them over the edge as they both came together. He followed the thrust with slower ones, riding out his orgasm as his hot seed flooded into her, while her warm liquid engorged him and ran down his cock onto the bed sheets. Panting laboredly, Naruto watched as her breasts heaved up and down, enjoying the look of satisfaction on her face as she laid back, eyes barely open. "Guess we know who the one that's nothing but talk." Naruto couldn't help but boast.

The little comment caused Bambietta's eyes to pop open. She was not going to let the blond get one over her. "Hah, that was ok. This is how you fuck someone." She said as faster than Naruto could react he was on her back with Bambietta on top of him. He moaned as she mounted, moving her hips, kissing him now as she began to ride him. He had no objections at all as he set his hands on her hips, thrusting himself up into her. Bambietta moved her hips back and forth faster as she bounced up and down harder on him, wanting to get him as deep into her as she possibly could. She arched her back, moaning loudly as she rode him faster and faster. Naruto was becoming more aroused by the second as he watched her full, lusciously large breasts bounce up and down. Lifting up, he began kissing her chest, taking her nipples into his mouth as he both suckled and nibbled gently. It didn't take long before the two came once again and she collapsed down onto him.

"Got to admit blondie. You weren't so bad." Bambietta couldn't remember the last time she had a good lay where her partner didn't meet an 'explosive' end.

"Mhm.." Naruto murmured, wrapping his arms around her as he rested himself inside her. "You were also pretty good. Though, that sort of makes our score one to one."

"Tch, not for long." She said as the two continued try to outdo each other in the sac, only having to stop when some Shinigami were sent to the living world to investigate the weird surges of Reishi energies.


End file.
